En las sombras
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Aqui yasgo entre las sombras, tranquilo, calmo y sereno... por alguna razón mientras más permanezco en ellas, una calma se apodera de mi cuerpo. Quizas no sea tan mala la idea de morir.


**Esta es mi primera historia en esta seccion, espero que al menos agrade un poco como para merecer reviews... y una nota adicional para los que me tienen agregado en favoritos (que probablemente esten leyendo esto) TRANQUILOS, que ya actualizare las demas historias. Eventualmente...**

**P**or alguna razón estoy rodeado de completa oscuridad, solo en medio de la nada pensando en que había ocurrido. No siento mi cuerpo aun cuando mi alma esta atada a el, pero para ser mas exactos, no siento absolutamente nada.

No escucho el viento a mi alrededor, al igual que tampoco siento su presencia invisible acariciar mi cuerpo. Tampoco puedo escuchar o tan solo sentir cualquier otra presencia a mi lado, y por más que me incomode, jamás en la vida me he sentido tan satisfecho. No tengo preocupaciones, tareas u obligaciones que cumplir. Solo yacer aquí tendido en medio de la nada.

- ¡Regresa! – comento una voz que surgió de la nulidad, abrí los ojos de golpe para intentar verificar mis alrededores, mas aun así solo la oscuridad me rodeaba, quizás fue una broma de mi subconsciente. Pero la voz seguía preguntándome insistente en mis adentros. Fatigándome constantemente en mis adentros como un eco que jamás termina. Ofuscado grite intentando así callar la voz en el proceso.

- ¿Por qué quieres que regrese a ese lugar, Estoy "feliz" en este sitio? – respondí serio mientras me dejaba engullir cada vez mas en las sombras.

-¡Regresa! – agrego la voz nuevamente, logrando sacarme de mi ensoñación por unos instantes, podría jurar que me era familiar, quizás asegurar con toda mi alma que la había escuchado anteriormente. - ¡No me hagas esto, regresa! – agrego insistente esta vez, arrojándome al mismo tiempo una serie de imágenes en mi cabeza.

No pude evitar llorar al reconocer lo que veía, era mi vida, mi niñez, mi infancia… aun cuando estoy atravesando el final de ella de manera física, mi corazón dejo de ser el de un niño meses atrás.

No, me equivoco, el daño no es actual… siempre estuvo allí, al menos desde que me dijeron mi destino, y de quien era en realidad.

Al principio sentí algo de emoción, pero rápidamente fue desapareciendo con la brusca realidad, era demasiada presión para soportarlo. Hacia poco me había ganado el titulo de Maestro, gracias a mi avanzado grado con el aire control, de hecho hasta invente una nueva técnica que garantizo de inmediato mi ascenso.

Deseaba compartir mi logro con mis compañeros, mis amigos, mis hermanos, pero todos me dieron las espaldas, de la noche a la mañana ya no era mas Aang, simplemente ahora era el Avatar, portador del espíritu de la tierra, y balance principal del equilibrio de los cuatro elementos. Fui relegado de entre los niños del templo a pesar de aun ser uno.

Sus palabras. – No vemos justo que juegues con alguien siendo el Avatar, seria una ventaja considerable para cualquier equipo. – Que no ven que aun siendo el portador del espíritu de la tierra, mi cuerpo y mi alma eran humanos.

- ¡Regresa! – insistió la voz nuevamente, no se porque no podía entender mis razones, no quería regresar, tal vez si le cuento aun mas mis motivos logre comprender el porque no deseo volver a "ese" lugar.

Las cosas no terminaron allí, de la nada el consejo había decidido que debía separarme de Gyatso, ya que encontraban bastante inapropiado su condescendencia para conmigo¡Que acaso no soportaban que alguien me tratara como a un simple humano! De inmediato me entere que me trasladarían a otro templo. No pude soportarlo, y en un acto de egoísmo motivado por el miedo, cometí el peor error de mi vida.

Abandone a mi pueblo…

- ¡Regresa! – Comento la voz nuevamente, debía admitir que al menos era tenaz en su intento de arrastrarme a la realidad. No le preste atención y seguí narrándole mi vida en un intento de convérsenle de dejarme aquí.

Mi vida no ha sido más que una pesadilla desde que descubrí ser el Avatar, pero las cosas no concluían en ese acto, no, la vida tenía que castigarme por mis errores. Al poco tiempo de regresar a la vida y conocer a mis nuevos amigos, descubrí con tristeza la dura realidad del mundo, descubrí que ahora no solo tengo 100 años extra, sino que mi ausencia logro que la nación del fuego consumiera todo a su alrededor en sus auges de dominación mundial.

De nuevo fue por mi culpa…

A pesar de ello, decidí al menos ir al único lugar que puedo catalogar como un hogar, El templo del sur, al menos ahora contaba con compañía, la expectativa de ver como habían cambiado las cosas era enorme, y aun cuando me habían dicho que no se había visto un maestro aire en décadas, me negaba a creerlo, no podía creerlo.

Más sin embargo así fue, y la lúgubre confirmación la obtuve al ver el esqueleto de Gyatso, el hombre al que llegue a considerar lo mas cercano a un Padre.

Perdí a mi familia para ganar una nueva en el proceso, y se podría decir que me sentía satisfecho con ello. Pero intrínsecamente sentía la presión, las semanas pasaron y más miembros se unieron a mi familia. Al mismo tiempo en que se agregaba mas peso sobre mis hombros.

- ¡Por favor Regresa! - afirmo la voz nuevamente, esta vez pude notar tristeza en sus notas, llevándome por algún motivo a llorar desconsolado.

¿Para que regresar, para tener que seguir luchando, déjenme descansar en paz, estoy agotado de toda esta presión?

Estoy Cansado de sentirme culpable de la muerte y el sufrimiento que ha causado la nación del fuego a causa de mi desaparición, Agotado ante la presión de aprender a controlar todos los elementos en unos meses, cuando mis antepasados tuvieron años para hacerlo. Adolorido de ver tanto sufrimiento a donde quiera que voy, Extenuado ante el peso de todo un mundo que espera ser salvado, Abatido de ver que toda mi estirpe, todo lo que queda de mi raza yace en mi y mis mascotas. Exinanido ante la mera idea de que tengo el deber de procrear y resucitar nuevamente mi raza.

Enojado porque se me pide olvidar a la mujer que amo, con tal de finalmente convertirme en un avatar perfecto. En un arma, en un monstruo.

¿Porque se me pide esto? porque después de haberme arrebatado todo lo demás y dejarme lleno de responsabilidades, se me pide abandonar mi nueva esperanza. ¡No es justo! mis encarnaciones pasadas han podido amar anteriormente, de lo contrario una vida pasada no hubiese intentado matar a Koh por robarle el rostro a esa chica.

Entonces, porque a mi se me pedía dejar atrás lo que siento por Katara¿Por qué? …

Y fue allí que yo mismo me di cuenta de la respuesta, porque aun no estaba listo, si no hubiese huido probablemente pudiera haber muerto, pero tal vez quizás también hubiese podido dominar todos los elementos y el estado Avatar, dejándome por fin libre de todo entrenamiento.

Pero aun así no hubiese podido conocerla, ahora que lo pienso mis vidas pasadas pudieron amar y enamorarse debido a que tuvieron un crecimiento normal, entrenaron por años enfocados en solo ser el Avatar, para luego terminada su misión, enfocarse a los aspectos mas básicos de la vida. El amor, el cariño y la compañía.

Después de todo, como podría ser un ente que traería equilibrio al mundo si tan solo supiese como luchar, tenia que conocer en mis viajes el otro lado de la vida, ese que se presenta en tan pocas ocasiones, pero que igual es maravilloso en cada una de ellas, El amor. De nuevo llore ofuscado, mis decisiones me habían arrastrado a esta situación, llevándome a soportar semejante carga sobre mis hombros. Tenia tan poco tiempo para experimentar lo que llevaba años en aprender.

- Por favor ¡Regresa! El mundo te necesita, _Yo _te necesito. – Dijo la voz nuevamente, por fin pude reconocerla, era Katara, ella estaba llamándome desde algún lugar lejano, me preocupaba, tenia que ayudarla, tenia que saber que estaba con bien.

Y fue allí que la luz me rodeo por completo, algo me arrastraba a mi cuerpo nuevamente, logrando que finalmente percibiera de nuevo el viento resoplar a mi alrededor, su olor característico y claro, la sensación de dolor que invade mi espalda. Pero también pude sentir en medio de mi sufrimiento, el dulce abrazo de Katara, ella se alejo un poco de mi para verificar que estaba con vida.

Abrí mis ojos para verla nuevamente, sonriéndole ligeramente antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Pero esta vez, mi alma se dirigió a otro lugar, ya no estaba en aquella oscuridad que me consumía lentamente, estaba en el mundo de los espíritus, rodeado de todos aquellos que alguna vez fueron mis camaradas, hermanos y amigos.

Sonreí al verlos a todos nuevamente, sabía que ahora comenzaba el largo proceso de recuperación, y que estaría atrapado allí para acelerar las cosas, pero al menos, aun cuando la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo y a mi raza no se han ido. Aun cuando los miedos, las inseguridades y la presión están vigentes en mi corazón.

Se que finalmente, jamás estoy solo, todo el amor de mi gente, de mi pueblo y raza, están como dijo el Guru Pathik, congregadas en una nueva forma, una forma que ahora se mas que nunca, debo salvar a como de lugar.

Finalmente después de todo, no cargo este peso por mi solo, tengo a Katara y a los chicos para ayudarme en el camino.


End file.
